Forever and always
by DarkGreenForest4
Summary: Dimitri uses compulsion on Rose before she escapes. Takes place during Blood Promise. Told from Lissa and Rose's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Hi! This is my first fanfic, so please take it easy on me. This story takes place during the 4th book of the Vampire Academy series: Blood Promise. Strigoi are way powerful than Moroi at compulsion. When Rose tries to escape in the OB river, Dimitri shorly catches her. Yes. Rose resisted Lissa's compulsion, but not Adrian's. So why didn't Dimitri use compulsion on Rose to make her stop fighting? Well in this story you will see what happened if he did.

Discaimer: I don't own any of the people in the V.A books. The Vampire Academy books aand such belong to Richelle Mead. Some words at the start are from the 4th V.A book. I do own this plot though. :D

Chapter 1.) Broken Bond.

Rose:

When he took one step onto the slope, I tore off down the shore not looking back. As I ran down the river, I realized that I misjudged just how high the bridge was. As I continued to run, the slope around the bridge reached farher up.

I had a few seconds at most. A few seconds until Dimitri could catch up to me. I could hear his feet splashing through the shallow water on the bank. The sound growing nearer and nearer.

If I could just reach the bridge. To get to high ground on the other side. Nausea filled my body. Dimitri grabbed the back of my jacket, jerking me backwards As soon as I feel against Dimitri, I immediately began to struggle, to try to break free.

So tired. In so much pain. No mater how weary he was, I was worse. ‟Stop it!‟ he yelled at me, gripping my arms. ‟Don't you get it? You can't win!‟

‟Then kill me! I yelled, wiggling in his tight grasp. ‟You said you would if I didn't surrender myself. Well guess what? I didn't. I wont. So just get it over with.‟ In my mind his eyes glowed like fire in the dark night.

His eyes narrowed as he said, ‟ It'd take a lot for me to kill you, Rose.‟ He paused for a moment then added, ‟This isn't enough.‟ I wasn't convinced. Still holding onto me with that unbreakable grip, he leaned thowards me.

Pure panic raced throughout my body. No! I will not let this happen to me. It was like he knew I would'nt give up, becaue when he leaned thowards me he didn't go to bite me but to peer into my eyes.

Stop fighting me, Roza! You do not want to fight me! You will be still.‟ All the fight in me vanished, at his demanding words. He's right. I can't win. I was never going to.

Wait...Maybe I can win. If I slipped off Oksana's ring the ghosts could help me, or at least distract him. Slowly I was struggling to fight off Dimitri's compulsion. But before I could break ithe bent his mouth down to my neck, and bit me.

Once again an endorphin rush spread out inside, sending me into a joyful haze. I looked up at the cloudy, dark sky. It looked like the clouds formed the shape of a rose. Huh? Wait...That's my name. Rose. Rose Hathaway. Moroi protector, a badass dhampir, Lissa's best friend.

The world started to blur and I uterd my last words as I faded hnto unconsciousness. ‟Lissa, I'm so sorry.‟

Lissa:

Lissa was thinking about all the liquor stashed in Adrian's room. Avery was going to meet up with her and Adrian in his room were going to have her pity party for Christian dumping her.

Amazing...Losing him right after she lost Rose. Pain hit her, making her feel as if her body was being torn apart. She yelled out in agony. ‟Rose!‟

She fell to her knees, gripping her head. ‟Lissa!‟ She looked up to see Adrian looking down at her. ‟What's wrong?‟ he asked her.

‟The bond between Rose and I it's broken!‟

Hated it? Loved it.. Please do tell. Please review. ^_^ You all rock! Next chapter coming soon...to a week near you. Sorry for the mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews. :) As a treat this chapter will be loner. ;) If any of you have any questions feel free to ask. I will hopefully have the first chapter for my Generator Rex story posted soon. I know I said I'd update in a week but I loved the responce I got :D

Remember in the story it went like this...

.Rose escaped and Dimitri ended up in the OB river. (presumed dead.)

.Oksana helps Rose, who helps take Lissa take down Avery & her bonded companions.

.Avery, Simon, & Reed are taken away.

.Rose returns to St. Vladimis'rs, back to Lissa and Adrian.

.Rose drops back into school, to once again to train to be Lissa's guardian.

.At the end of the book Rose finds out that Dimitri's still alive and tha he will come after her.

Note that is not the plot to this story but the endish plot to the V.A book~Blood Promise. This story has a completley different plot. ^_^

Warings: Language.

Disclamer: I wish I owned Vampire Academy. :( Sadley I don't.

xXx

Chapter 2.) Fallout.

Rose:

It felt like a bad dream...But no. As I looked around I saw that I was back in my luxurious prison. Damn it! I woke up a few moments ago thinking I escaped Dimitri and getting recaptured was just a dream. But it really happend. My attempted escape, being compelled, being killed...I died and rewoke as a monster.

Since I'm now a Strigoi, why do I still feel? I have all the same emotions I had before I died. Strigoi are evil, ruthless creatures. So why do I still feel like the old me?

I was no longer in the green sweaterdress I had on during my attempted escape, but instead a white mini dress with a golden rose on the side of it. The door opened and soon the sight of Dimitri filled my vision, as he came to where I sat up on the bed.

I felt angry tears trail down my face as he studied me. One moment we were both silent, the next we spoke at the same time.

"Roza, I'm so happy that you survied."

"How could you do this to me!?"

My yell took him by surpised and shock filled his face. Dimitri never shows any emotion unless he feels a certin emotion strongly. So by his face, I could tell he thought something was wrong.

Dimitri sat next to me on the bed and looked into my eyes. "Rose, I gave you a gift. You're not a dhampir anymore. I awoke you so we could be together forever." Dimitri said the words in a cool, calcalating vocie.

I felt my tears come to a halt as I spoke to my true love.

"You're plan didn't work. I still feel the same way I always have. Yes, I still love you. But Now that I'm Storigoi nothing has changed. I don't feel like I should be evil or act mean. I feel discusted about what you made me. You turned me into the thing I've always hated." I felt sick as I started to feel hungry, but it wasn't pizza I was craving for.

Dimitri opeaned his mouth but closed it when my stomach rumbled. Dimitri stood up and walked into the bathroom. It's strange but I really do still do love Dimitri.

I heard a groan of pain and Dimitri walked out of the bathroom, cdragging a semi consious Inna over to me. There was dried blood from where I knocked her unconscious abefore I tred to escape.

Inna let out a shrik of pain as she was thrown at my feet. "There's something wrong with you. You shouldn't be acting like this." As he spoke Dimitri grabed Inna's arm, and held it out to me. "You're mine Roza. I awoke you and now I'll try to fix you." Dimitri sunk his fangs into Inna's wrist, then moved it next to my mouth.

I licked my lips at the smell of her blood before I cringed in disgust. "No," I cried out.

‟Drink Roza. I think if you drink blood, you'll be fixed..."

"No!" I yelled, inturupting him. "No I won't drink! It's wrong and if I do I will lose what sanity I have left. I'll probally turn out like you."

Dimitri looked pissed off and in a flash, had me held down on the bed with Inna's bleeding wrist to my mouth. I strugled but Dimitri held me tight. I felt my eyes widen as a thin stream of blood trailed down my throat and my vision turned black.

xXx

Lissa:

Lissa had no more tears left. Adark feeling eloped her as she tried to shut out the world. The door to her room opeaned and Avery entered the room. "Lissa, Adrian told me what happend."

Lissa sat up in her bed and Avery hugged her. "Avery, I feel so alone. Rose, she...she died. Strogioi must of killed her." Lissa let out a sob.

"She's dead and who knows where her body is. We can't bury her and who knows what those monsters did with her body." Avery pulled back from from the hug.

"I'm so sorry about Rose, Lissa." What Lissa didn't know that she wasn't sorry. Avery smilled on the inside. The only person who could've stopped her future plans was now dead.

Avery put on a sympathetic face and hugged Lissa again as she started sobbing. Lissa will be mine soon, Avery thought evily to herself.

xXx

Soooo...What did you think? :)Avery's such a bitch, aint she? Did you know that they are making a Vampire Academy movie? ^_^ I can't wait to see it when it's done filming.

I can'twait to hear what you thought of this chapter.


End file.
